The Eiji Greeed, the Double Births, and Ankh's Desire
is the forty-sixth episode of Kamen Rider OOO. This marks the debut of the Eiji Greeed. Synopsis Gamel rampages thinking that he can still revive the dead Mezool, while Ankh realizes his true desire even with Eiji now standing in his way. Plot After knocking the Kamen Riders off the bridge, a distraught Gamel gets ready to leave when Maki arrives and demands the Denki Unagi Medal that he took from Mezool's remains. But Gamel refuses, as he wants to revive her, getting into a brief fight Maki before running off. Managing to climb back up, Shintaro finds Eiji nowhere in sight. He looks for Eiji until Satonaka calls him about Gamel turning people into Cell Medals in his futile attempt to revive Mezool. Receiving the repaired Birth Driver, Shintaro becomes Kamen Rider Birth to fight Gamel. However, the fight goes bad for Shintaro until Akira Date unexpectedly appears with the prototype Birth Driver to transform into Kamen Rider Birth Prototype. Still at a disadvantage, the two Births use a do-or-die double Cell Burst in hopes of finishing the Greeed off. Though the attack does not finish Gamel, it does finish the damage that Maki started on his two Core Medals. On the verge of Cell Medal breakdown, Gamel gives his last candy to the Denki Unagi Medal before breaking up. Elsewhere, Eiji ends up on an island where his Greedification progresses as he looks for the missing OOO Driver. Elsewhere, Ankh heads to the Cous Coussier where he asks Hina if he can use Shingo's body permanently, but she refuses. Ankh finds his way to the island where Eiji has ended up to take back the OOO Driver. The two fight, with Ankh revealing that his true goal is to have a true life that the Greeed all lack. Though Eiji understands, he refuses to let Ankh have his way while he is forced to admit how the Greeed helped him achieve his wish to help others. Watching from afar, Maki decides to intensify the fight by transferring one of his Core Medals into Eiji, causing him to go mad while he takes the Taka Medal from Ankh. Eiji transforms using the Taka, Tora, and Batta Medals into a corrupted form of Kamen Rider OOO Tatoba Combo with purple eyes and then he transforms into a Greeed after another purple Core Medal is transferred into him. To defend himself, Ankh is forced to assume his complete Greeed form to fight the Eiji Greeed. Core Medals *'Core Medals Used:' **Head - Taka **Arms - Tora **Legs - Batta *'Combos Used:' **Tatoba Combo Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Notes *As part of Super Hero Time, this episode aired alongside episode 25, . *'Viewership': 6.8% *'OOO's Core Medal Collection' **Red ***+One Taka Medal **Green ***One Batta Medal **Yellow ***One Lion Medal ***One Tora Medal ***One Cheetah Medal **Purple ***Three Ptera Medals (+One Ptera Medal) ***Two Tricera Medals (+One Tricera Medal) ***Two Tyranno Medals *Akira Date returns to the series. *Final appearance of Gamel. *First and only appearance of Tatoba Combo (Purple Eyes). *First appearance of Eiji Greeed and Ankh (Greeed Form). *When Eiji remembers his desire at the start of the episode (After opening song), he remembers Ankh throwing him the Taka, Tora and Batta Medals. The Medals that Ankh held in his hand and tossed to Eiji in his memory are in fact the Sai, Kujaku, and Zou Medals. It is unknown if this is to deliberately show the unclear state of Eiji's mind or a genuine mistake. DVD/Blu-ray releases Kamen Rider OOO Volume 12 features episodes 45-48: The Surprise Attack, the Proto Birth, and the Desire of Love, The Eiji Greeed, the Double Births, and Ankh's Desire, The Red Crack, Satisfaction, and Eiji's Vessel and Finale: The Medals of Tomorrow, Underwear, and Arms Held. DSTD08622-d.jpg|''Kamen Rider OOO'' Volume 12, DVD cover BSTD08622-d.jpg|''Kamen Rider OOO'' Volume 12, Blu-ray cover External links *TV Asahi's official summary for ｢奇襲とプロトバースと愛の欲望｣ *Toei TV's official episode guide for ｢奇襲とプロトバースと愛の欲望｣ Category:Kamen Rider OOO Category:Episodes Category:New Kamen Rider Episode